


Red Sky (The first semi-annual interuniversal Jason Todd convention)

by BlueStarOfTheSouth



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Implied/Referenced Character Death, mentions of other fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarOfTheSouth/pseuds/BlueStarOfTheSouth
Summary: “Let me guess,” They said in lieu of an introduction. "Jason Todd?"“How'd you know who I was?”“Because there's a little over thirty Jason Todds in the hotel around the corner.”Or...A bunch of Jason Todds are find themselves in a hotel. So they chat about their backstories a bit.





	Red Sky (The first semi-annual interuniversal Jason Todd convention)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, been meaning to write this for a bit. I'll have a write up at the end about each character.
> 
> This technically follows on from the Nest series (as Night Fury Jason Todd is here) and Royal (as Jason Todd, Prince of Narnia appears). While I won't put this in a series I will try and put them in a link down below (never done this before, hope it works). 
> 
> [Nest](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1130912)
> 
> [Royal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536722)
> 
> https://discord.gg/FCVcfCv (Discord Link)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy.
> 
> EDIT: I post to Archive Of Our Own, a site that is very proud of its lack of ads or "Premiums" that you can pay for. As such, out of respect for both them and myself, please do not read my stories on sites or apps that repost them and include such things.

The cars were abandoned, the sidewalks empty, it seemed as if every person in the city had simply vanished without leaving a trace. Walking through the silent city was the Night Fury, one of the heroes of Fawcett City.

His suit was black from head to toe, with the dark blue lines that formed a pattern of scales on his arms and legs. A black cape that ended in tatters, as if it was torn from a larger piece, was hanging from his shoulders. His black helmet at first glance may have seemed like that of a motorcyclist, with the exceptions being the large V shaped glass visor, tinted a emerald green that literally glowed in the dark, and the sharp points that rose from the top, one on either side of the visor and one in the dip in the centre, that curled back over the helm. A dark red marking of a dragon in flight as seen from above was across his chest, the wings stretching outwards and upwards towards his shoulders. This was the latest version of the Night Fury Armour, the Mark 5.

The Night Fury, sometimes called Jason Todd, stalked through the city that he had awoken in. This wasn't the first time that he had woken to found himself in some strange place. An abandoned city was new, but that wasn't what worried him. The Night Fury Armour was connected to satellites in orbit, satellites that he couldn't reach them. Which was impossible, Billy had done some space-bending magic that meant that he was always in contact with at least three different satellites at all times.

There was also the ominous red sky that had persisted for the hour or so that he had been awake. That was creepy.

Finally he found someone else in this place, as he walked around a corner he saw someone else coming the other way.

He looked like a knight, like he stepped out of a fantasy book. His armour looked like a beautiful mix between form and function, besides the nearly stereotypical armour was a silver cape that ended with what seemed like golden fur around neck, his helm, which included a T shaped visor that glowed gold, was modified to include a small crown. A golden lion emblazoned on his chest completed the look. He looked like a royal knight, like what a king or prince would wear into battle.

“Let me guess,” They said in lieu of an introduction, taking off their helmet to reveal... himself? “Jason Todd.”

“Huh.” Is all Jason can muster. After a moment he removes his own helmet, letting it melt into the rest of his outfit. “I take it you are as well?”

“That's right. Prince Jason Todd of Narnia, defender of the peace and upholder of justice, at your service.” There's a hint of an accent in his voice, like he had spent a lot of time abroad.

“How'd you know who I was?” Is what he settles on.

“Because there's a little over thirty Jason Todds in the hotel around the corner.” The prince explains.

* * *

Jason has to sign in.

When they get to the hotel he's presented with a big book and asked to sign in, something other than his civilian name. Oddly, the prince explains, even though everyone here is Jason Todd they haven't found any repeats in other names, heroic or otherwise.

“Hell Bat... Midnight Cloak... Eobard Thawne...” Jason muttered to himself, looking for the first available space. Finding it he wrote _Night Fury_ down and wandered in.

After some time he finds himself in the restaurant, sipping on something some of the other Jasons cooked up (turned out a few of them knew how to mix drinks, and a some others are manning the kitchen) when a few other Jasons sit down. The conversation goes from idle chatter, talking about the differences in particular people (Bruce is a popular choice), and turns to backstories.

Jason, or rather Night Fury as he was being called to avoid confusion, was the first to share.

* * *

**The Night Fury**

“I was a dragon,” He explains. “In a past life I was a dragon during the age of vikings.”

“They called me the Night Fury, the most feared dragon in the entire archipelago. We were at war with the vikings, on the orders of the queen, and I was her favoured agent. I was never seen, I was never in danger, and I never, _ever_ , missed my target. My duty was to target their towers, the ones that allowed them to more easily attack our forces.

“One day, shortly after my sixteenth or seventeenth winter I was shot down. The ropes bound my wings, barely letting me control my descent.” Here he paused, half lost in old memories. “I hit some trees, tearing off one of my tail fins. I was never going to fly again.

“But then... _he_ came, the boy that shot me down, that took the freedom of the sky from me. He built me a new tail fin, let me fly again. After that the rest is history. We killed the dragon queen, explored the world, he became chief of his people, I became king of dragons, we fought against pirates and invaders, and then he died.” He's nearly impressed by how little emotion he has when he says that.

“A group of fire giants invaded Midgard and we went out to fight them. We defeated them, because of course we did, but that idiot jumped in the way of an attack, one meant for someone else. He lived long enough for me to fly him home, my tail fin having long since regrown. He died with honour, his family and loved ones surrounding him as he lay in bed.

“And then I woke up in the Lazarus Pit, seven hundred years worth of new memories in my head.”

There's questions of course, and they spend quite a long time on it before one of the others tells their story.

* * *

**Eobard Thawne**

“I was born in the twenty-ninth century.” He began. “And I was raised on the stories of heroes. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman.” This Jason, Eobard he called himself, wore a simple attire: dark pants, boots, and a red shirt. On his right hand was a ring, marked with a red lightning bolt against a black background. A few of the people at the table recognised it as one of the rings that the various Flash's sometimes wore, the ones that they kept their super suits in.

“But none were as interesting to me as the Flash. I studied him for years, learning everything there was to know. And then, one day, I had an idea: why not become the Flash? I was smart, more than smart enough to recreate the accident which gave him his speed. So I did. And it _worked_. I was the new Flash.

“I learned how to use my new speed, even making myself a suit, modelled after the Flash's own. Eventually I learned of one of the Flash's powers: the ability to time travel. I could go back, meet him in person. So I planned to do so. I trained hard, getting my speed up to the level I had predicted I needed to reach. And then... everything went wrong.

“My body was ripped apart, leaving only my mind hurtling backwards through time. I had also overshot my destination by several years, but that wasn't too much of a concern at the time. I survived, my mind latching onto the a new body, that of the recently born Jason Todd.

“Life was... challenging, those first few years. Being on reliant on my _mother,_ ” He spat the word like it was poison. “Was not pleasant. Even ignoring the fact that the early twenty-first century was a backwater by the standards of living I was used to, the fact remained that I was forced to the streets, digging through the garbage to find something to eat.

“I did, eventually, meet the Flash. It was... less impressive than I was hoping. He had only had his powers for a few months, so instead of the great hero I had dreamed of meeting instead it was a young man who had no idea of what awaited him.”

* * *

**Darth Kohl**

This Jason, Darth Kohl, struck a menacing image. He wore large boots, tough looking pants, a shirt that stretched down to his wrists, all in black of course. That wasn't the menacing part. The yellow eyes, war paint on his face, and the large black cape, held on by a silver chain, were the menacing part. He looked like a villain in a fantasy novel, a dark lord come to life.

His war paint was a simple design. The spaces around his eyes were darkened, the black war paint, making his yellow eyes seem to glow. The paint curved up at the bottom, coming from under his eyes, up the side of his face, before crossing in the centre of his forehead as they went into his hair line.

The sherry he sipped ruined the image a bit, but he didn't seem to mind.

“I am Darth Kohl, First Lord of the New Sith Order.” He introduced himself.

“Father was a former Sith lord, an outcast from the order. He taught me to use the Force, how to feel the world around me, how I could borrow power from it. He also taught me how to use my emotions, how they could make me stronger.

“One trap, he told me, that nearly all Sith fall into is becoming a slave to their emotions, being consume by them. And so I learned to control mine. Rage gives me strength but I do not let it blind me, fear makes me cautious but I do not let it hinder me.

“Father was killed, murdered before my eyes,” There is little emotion as he says this, but an undercurrent of anger can still be heard. “His former master, the one that cast him out, had learned of me. He intended to take me in, to make me into a weapon. When Father refused to tell of where I was hiding he was killed. Three days I hid, in a small compartment underneath the floor, before I felt it safe to leave.

“For years I travelled, learning all I could. I used what Father taught me and expanded on it, learning from witches and sorcerers wherever I could. It was all worth it in the end, because I finally found him, the bastard who murdered Father. And then I killed him, a duel to the death. I lost my arm,” He comments, his right hand gripping his left wrist for a moment. “And one of my eyes. But it was worth it. Spent the next few years hunting down that bastard's followers, making sure it was all finished.

“I died young, killed by the last of the followers.” Once again his stopped, this time allowing a cruel grin to cross his face. “Joke's on her. My arm was a bomb, tied to me. Within seconds of my death it would have claimed her as well.

“And then I awoke, crawling out of the Pit with knowledge of another life.”

* * *

**Midnight Cloak**

“I was a soldier, deployed to the northern front.”

Midnight wore an aviator jacket, with a pair of goggles hanging around his neck. Beyond that his outfit was civilian, his shirt and pants a dark blue.

“I was a good fighter, a quick learner, and I rose through the ranks in record time. Eventually I was assigned to Princess Luna's personal detail. Our job was to protect her while she performed powerful magic that helped turn the tide of the war.

“It was going well, the war was all but over, when I took a fatal blow. Princess Luna, distraught by this, used her magic to save me, crafting a new body for my soul to inhabit. The others of our squad, in honour of my near sacrifice, enchanted their armour so that they would look like my new form. And thus the Shadow Guard was formed, with myself being placed at the top, Luna's second in command.

“After the war I was sent on a diplomatic mission, I was out of the country for a time. I returned to find that Luna had been banished, and her sister had claimed the throne for herself. No one would give me a straight answer, tell what had happened. All they would say is that Celestia, the newly made queen, had cast out her own sister for something no one could explain.

“I demanded answers. I was the leader of the Shadow Guard, I was Luna's second in command, if anyone deserved to know what had happened it was me!” Midnight stopped for a moment, forcing himself to calm down. “She was lying, telling me that Luna had used dark arts, forbidden magic, and had attempted to cause night eternal.

“Shortly thereafter a new war arose, a civil war. Luna may not have been as universally loved as her sister, but she had her followers. I led them, taking the Shadow Guard and starting a revolution. For over a year we fought, our nation split in two. It ended when, at a meeting to discuss peace, we were attacked by the Crystal Empire. I died, taking a bolt of magic meant for Celestia.

“The Pit made me remember, but it's not enough. I'm looking for a way back.”

* * *

It's later, an hour after Azrael and Hell Bat closed the bar, when it happens. An army, made up of what looks like demons, surrounds the hotel. Another Jason Todd steps forth, offering the chance to join his empire.

Night Fury, standing on a balcony with a few others, simply raises an eyebrow as he engages his helmet and jumps down to the street. He charges into battle, a Sith lord on his left, a large wolf on his right, and the sounds of the prince's horn behind him calling in their own army.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate tagging! It's the only part of writing here that I can't deal with (stupid indecision rearing its ugly head).
> 
> Okay, all Jasons, in order of appearance. I'll do the minor characters, the ones that are only name dropped or the like, until the end.
> 
> Night Fury is the reincarnation of Toothless from the How to Train Your Dragon series (not counting the third one because I made his backstory before it was out and I'm not reworking it).
> 
> The Prince (couldn't think of a hero name) is the grandson of Susan Pevensie from the Chronicles of Narnia series.
> 
> Eobard Thawne is the Reverse Flash. A bit less evil this time, and just a big fan of the Flash. Time travel goes wrong and he ends up stuck in newborn Jason Todd's body. The only Jason who's backstory is given that didn't die to the Joker. Hates his mother for reasons I can't remember (i'm sure I had a reason when I wrote it...)
> 
> Darth Kohl is a Sith Lord from Star Wars. I'm vague on his placement in the timeline, but it was easily a few thousand years before the prequels. He's starting a new, less evil, version of the Sith Order on Earth.
> 
> Midnight Cloak is from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (I never thought i'd write anything from that). His story takes place around the time Luna went nuts and did the whole "the night shall last forever" thing. He's an unreliable narrator, being biased against Celestia and not having all the facts. She did take the title of queen for a while, at least in this version, but only to make the nation look strong to outsiders after they had just finished a war. He was also, thanks to Luna saving him, the only real batpony, the others just using magic to look like he did out of respect for the whole "nearly died to save the princess" thing. He's looking for a way back. As of this point in his timeline he's the only Jason who gave his backstory that doesn't have a kid (if I ever expand on him that will change).
> 
> Now for the minor ones, these guys only have stories in my head.
> 
> Hell Bat is the Ghost Rider. That's pretty much his whole story.
> 
> Azrael is the angel of death. Like, the actual angel of death. He's on vacation as a human for a while. And yes, this means that the angel of death and the Ghost Rider were manning the bar. I leave it to you to decide if the Rider was on fire or not.
> 
> The wolf was Váli, son of Loki. He went to hide on Midgard after he was turned into a wolf and forced killed his brother (who's entrails were then used to tie their dad to a rock).
> 
> The evil Jason leading an army of demons is the only one here who doesn't have a backstory of any kind. He's just some villain that I made for the end.
> 
> If anyone wants to use an idea here, maybe do one of these backstories or something, let me know and I'll read it.
> 
> And as always, the comment section is (mostly) open.


End file.
